<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serenity on a Simple Bath by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699221">Serenity on a Simple Bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Romance, sometimes i swear my hand slips now i gotta rate this as M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elke leaned her head back, basking on his warmth with her eyes closed. “I’m doing my best to get used to your presence.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serenity on a Simple Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: I'd been screaming when writing the conclusion of this drabble. Nothing more to say, cuz I'd exhausted it to my small server where only a three of us talk tbh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. The warmth of the water in the bath only accentuated </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>warmth, his broad arms wrapped around her body as she leaned back against his chest. The trickle of water droplets was loud for her ears, which were busy hyper fixing on any subtle movements that emit any noise, no matter how soft they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anything to distract herself from the drumming of her heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elke was not fully naked, nor was he. A white towel surrounded her body, while a smaller one covered his hips. It was her request to him, after he suggested bathing together… She was still nervous, and she couldn’t understand why. They’d shared skinships often, but the mere thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>bathing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him proved to be too much for her fragile heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time they’d done this thing before too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elke brought her hands up to cover her face, drowning the temptation to scream in shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt his hand move to squeeze her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. She felt herself freeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, she removed her hands and placed them atop her knees. “Nothing…” Her words trailed off, as she processed her brain to say something, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>share </span>
  </em>
  <span>something to him, and not leave him in the sea of confusion. But alas, speaking her thoughts was something she hadn’t overcome yet, along with the awkward feelings she had whenever they do something as simple as taking a bath together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “I… I don’t know why I still feel awkward, shy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span>--whenever we--” Her words became an incoherent mess, until she managed to hold herself together “--I’m just… shy, is all. And I know we’d done something more extreme than this but--no, it’s not different--I…” Another sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elke.” His hand reached up to caress her head, dampening her hair. “It’s okay. You can tell me anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” She nodded. Her eyes fluttered close, as his hand continued to play with her hair--a bit longer in length, but not too long to trigger her nightmare--no, she shouldn’t let the past haunt her present, not after he’d given her a chance to start all over again. “...I guess I’m still not used at moments like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the best way she could sum it all up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you going to get used to it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she glanced up, she saw him with a slight smirk. She wanted to punch him for that remark, but she held herself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time she tried that, it just went on the steamier route.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she loved that, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going back on topic...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elke leaned her head back, basking on his warmth with her eyes closed. “I’m doing my best to get used to your presence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She placed her hands under the water and to the arm that was still around her. “Maybe tomorrow, maybe tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How ‘bout now?” He placed her chin on top of her head, his free hand roaming on her right shoulder. “Maybe add a little more skinship, like…” He paused, then fiddled at the hem of her towel, his fingers easing the corner that was tucked inside, “This.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little nudge, and her towel fell loose. It drowned around her waist, and she felt goosebumps all over her skin. Her heart-no, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span>--her conscience, wanted to leap out from her chest because she was not prepared, not at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elke licked her dry lips to moisten them. “I-I don’t see why not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so…” Mirth filling in his voice, his large hands trailed dangerously closer to her chest, wetting her skin with water. Kagerou stopped just below her breasts, his fingers already clawing themselves on her flesh. “Are you used to my hands? How they memorize your skin, and remembering every inch if I wanted to?” Feeling her squirm underneath, he cupped her breasts, fondling them gently. “Seems like you’re getting used to it faster than I anticipated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess…” She felt her temperature rising, her lips releasing breathless moans. With her hand underwater, she felt his legs, then the portion of his towel, until her hand reached his waist and pulled it free. She couldn’t contain the smirk forming on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sneaky, are we?” He stopped his ministrations and turned her around. When he saw how red her face was, with the glimmer on her blue eyes and the grin on her lips, it seemed that she was more than fine. He cupped her chin, guiding her to look at him and only him. “I’ll give you what you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her hands were already massaging an intimate part of him, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>